prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 21, 2014 Smackdown results
The November 21, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 18, 2014 at the Thompson-Boling Arena in Knoxville, Tennessee. Summary With Survivor Series just two days away, WWE COO Triple H dropped a bombshell on John Cena's Survivor Series allies, Dean Ambrose's survival kit presentation was cut short by Bray Wyatt, and Team Authority left their Survivor Series opposition lying in shambles. Michael Cole kicked off SmackDown by interviewing WWE COO Triple H in a tense back-and-forth that led to Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, Big Show and Erick Rowan being called out to the stage by The King of Kings. After showing the Team Cena members a clip of the Cenation leader's exclusive WWE.com interview with Michael Cole, The Cerebral Assassin informed all four Superstars that if their group loses at Survivor Series, all four of them will be fired! Just moments after finding out his job is on the line at Survivor Series, Team Cena's Dolph Ziggler was tasked with stepping inside the ring against Team Authority's Rusev. The Showoff came within a second of handing The Super Athlete his first pinfall loss, but in the end, it was an explosive Superkick from the United States Champion that left the bleached-blond Superstar down for the three-count. Following the contest, the hulking Russian sympathizer put an exclamation point on his victory by locking his opponent in the Accolade. Both The Usos and WWE Tag Team Champions Gold & Stardust joined the SmackDown announce team to watch Los Matadores battle The Miz & Damien Mizdow, placing all four tag teams involved in Sunday's Fatal 4-Way WWE Tag Team Title Match within arm's reach. In one of the oddest moments in recent SmackDown memory, after Diego sent The Awesome One spiraling onto Jimmy & Jey Uso at ringside, Miz's stunt double reenacted the scene by throwing himself onto the WWE Tag Team Champions. Then, back in the ring, the high-flying bull fighter hit the A-list movie star with a top-rope crossbody to pick up the win for the masked matadors. Dean Ambrose declared to the WWE Universe that he himself is a walking, talking survival kit that will do whatever it takes to survive, but it was Bray Wyatt who got the final word in (from behind bars) after delivering his creepiest message yet. The New Face of Fear predicted that he would leave The Lunatic Fringe “drowning in a pool of his own filth” this Sunday at Survivor Series. Just days after Brie Bella dressed up as AJ Lee on Raw, the Divas Champion did her best Nikki Bella impersonation in her match against Nikki's personal assistant. Despite a hard-fought battle from Nikki's “Cinder-Bella,” The Black Widow rolled up her opponent for the victory after pushing her face-first into Nikki, who was caught screaming orders from the ring apron. The question remains: Will we see AJ skip away with her precious butterfly-emblazoned title in tow after she faces a determined Nikki this Sunday at Survivor Series? Cesaro attempted to fulfill Corporate Kane's wish and slaughter the lamb that is Erick Rowan, but it was the animalistic Rowan that made The Swiss Superman tap to the earth-shattering Torture Rack submission. Luke Harper made his way down to the ring following the bout, but did not enter, instead choosing to keep his former Wyatt Family cohort waiting for their next confrontation. With Dolph Ziggler and Erick Rowan banned from ringside and every member of The Authority grabbing a front-row seat, the odds were stacked against Big Show & Ryback in SmackDown's main event. Despite being surrounded by Authority, The Big Guy looked to be on the verge of turning the tides before Team Authority attacked The World's Largest Athlete at ringside. The Showoff and Rowan rushed the ring, generating a chaotic all-out brawl, before Triple H put an end to the melee with authoritative chair strikes to an overwhelmed Team Cena. Did we just witness a preview of this Sunday's Survivor Series? Results ; ; *Dark match: Adrian Neville defeated Curtis Axel *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Dolph Ziggler (11:05) *Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) defeated Damien Mizdow & The Miz (3:30) *AJ Lee defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) (3:13) *Erick Rowan defeated Cesaro by submission (4:01) *Ryback & The Big Show defeated Kane & Seth Rollins by DQ (9:31) *Dark match: Dean Ambrose defeated Bray Wyatt by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Triple H raised the stakes for Team Cena SD_796_Photo_002.jpg SD_796_Photo_004.jpg SD_796_Photo_005.jpg SD_796_Photo_008.jpg SD_796_Photo_009.jpg SD_796_Photo_016.jpg Rusev v Dolph Ziggler SD_796_Photo_018.jpg SD_796_Photo_019.jpg SD_796_Photo_023.jpg SD_796_Photo_027.jpg SD_796_Photo_033.jpg SD_796_Photo_035.jpg Los Matadores v Damien Mizdow & The Miz SD_796_Photo_038.jpg SD_796_Photo_041.jpg SD_796_Photo_043.jpg SD_796_Photo_045.jpg SD_796_Photo_048.jpg SD_796_Photo_050.jpg Dean Ambrose revealed his survival kit SD_796_Photo_052.jpg SD_796_Photo_053.jpg SD_796_Photo_057.jpg SD_796_Photo_060.jpg SD_796_Photo_061.jpg SD_796_Photo_063.jpg AJ Lee v Brie Bella SD_796_Photo_066.jpg SD_796_Photo_067.jpg SD_796_Photo_069.jpg SD_796_Photo_070.jpg SD_796_Photo_075.jpg SD_796_Photo_079.jpg Erick Rowan v Cesaro SD_796_Photo_082.jpg SD_796_Photo_084.jpg SD_796_Photo_086.jpg SD_796_Photo_092.jpg SD_796_Photo_097.jpg SD_796_Photo_098.jpg Ryback & The Big Show v Kane & Seth Rollins SD_796_Photo_102.jpg SD_796_Photo_107.jpg SD_796_Photo_108.jpg SD_796_Photo_113.jpg SD_796_Photo_138.jpg SD_796_Photo_142.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #796 at CAGEMATCH.net * #796 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events